Do Dreams Come True?
by Miori Itsiru
Summary: Neji and Gaara are having a hard time controling they're dreams and lately they been having the same dream about certain girls.. NejixTenten. GaaraxHinata.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

It was a rainy day In Konoha Like RAINING! the streets were filled with 2 inches of water.

Neji was running to the Hyuuga estate with Tenten in his arms. Neji kicked the door open and gently laid Tenten on the couch while he sat on the Futon. "You know Neji, there was no need to carry me... but since you did I am Oh so grateful. Tenten said while walking towards Neji. "ooh my, My Shirt is all WET, I guess I have to take it off. She said innocenly. Tenten was in front of Neji, and slowly taking off her shirt. Neji sat there with patient eyes not wanted Tenten to stop what she was doing. Tenten's wet Shirt was off her body and on the floor, exposing a well bloomed chest, and a flat belly. Neji stood up and touched her bare belly. "hehe" Tenten giggled. "Tenten" Neji said with a deep seductive voice. "yes, Neji-kun?"she replied. "your bra is wet as well" he said with a grin. "so it is Neji. What shall I do?" " take it off" he answered and stared at Tenten's brown eyes. "As you wish Neji-Kun" she replied. Tenten was about to unhook her bra when Neji Hand stopped her. "Wait, Let me help you" he whispered in her ear. Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten Back, unhooked her bra and dropped it on the floor. Neji looked Tenten up and down. He looked at her pants (which she didn't take off) and then her flat belly and than her breas---.

"AAAAAAAAH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"AH!" Neji screamed as he awoke from his dream. Breathing heavily.

_I've been having this same dream for 5 days straight now and I never get to see Tenten's bre-- I MEAN NO! damn_ ' he thought.

"Damnit" he said and slapped his forehead to get rid of the inappropriate images of Tenten haunting his mind.

_'A cold shower that's what I need._' Neji got out of bed and went to the washroom.

10 minus later...

_'ah that was nice' he thought. Its already 8:00 I should be headed for the training grounds to meet ...gulp T-t-tenten.sigh.I guess I'll have to train with Lee today. I have to kept my cool and stay away from Tenten as much as possible_' Neji said in his mind and was walking towards the training grounds.

Tenten's apartment.

"Darn, all my shirts are dirty and my pants! WHAT! I guess I could wear this. Tenten pulled out 2 pieces of clothing from the back of her closet.

"I'm sure they won't mind."

Training grounds.

"Lee we are in the middle of training can you put that thing away. Neji said

"Ah my Rival this is no THING, it is a picture of my beautiful Sakura-chan. Lee answered with hearts in his eyes.

Neji rolled his eyes and was about to attack Lee when he spotted someone wearing white running towards them. Neji activated his Byakugan to see it was Tenten. Tenten was wearing a white tank top which was V-cut, and a black skirt showing a little past her knees. Tenten was still running and Neji eyes wandered to her chest area. Her boobs were moving up and down as she was running.

_'Neji look away look away_ 'he told himself .

Neji now focused his eyes on Tenten's skirt.

_'I wonder what underwear she wears **drools** NO! Stay down! DOWN BOY'_ he said in his mind.

'Lee give me that" Neji snatched the picture of Sakura and stared at it.

_' ok clam down... no no not up DOOOWN... pink hair... ah OK its down..._

" NEJI Give it back". Lee wined.

"Hey guys what's up" Tenten said with a smile.

"gimme gimme NEJI!"

" hey Neji what is it that Lee-kun wants?"

Tenten asked and walked behide him, pushing her body against his back. Tenten looked at the piece of paper Neji was holding. Her eyes grew big with shock. '

_its a picture of Sakura-chan'_ she thought.

_'her breast were on my back..._ Neji said in his Mind.

" nothing" he said a handed the picture back to Lee and turned his face away from Tenten so she couldn't see him blush.

'_ did Neji just blush! WTF! I guess he likes Sakura...'_ Tenten thought .

" WOW TENTEN I DID NOT NOTICE WHAT YOU WERE WEARING! YOU LOOK STUNNING! Lee screamed."

" ahh! Thanks Lee but you don't need to yell. Tenten said with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Neji what do you think of our Tenten's new attire."

Tenten's eyes were focus on Neji.

_' what do I think think its hot and sexy it makes me wanna rip it off you'._

Of course that's what Neji thought but he wasn't going to tell Lee and Tenten that, instead he said

"Hn, I do not care for ones looks, I think its a waste of time and energy to dress so you can get attention."

And stared at Tenten's eyes with no expression in on his face.

"HAHAH Neji you are just blind if you cannot see Tenten beauty" said Lee with a nice guy pose.

"Hn whatever now that you're here we can train" Neji said while getting in the Hyuuga stance

"Umm about that Neji, I can't train with you today. Tenten said

" And whys is that" he asked.

" you see I have to show Gaara-kun around Konoha since his gonna stay here for a while" she replied him.

'_ WHAT Gaara. What's with the Kun! She never calls me Neji-KUN!_' Neji was screaming in his head.

" ah" Neji responded

"No need to tell Gai-sensei I already told him, Well bye guys!" Tenten waved goodbye and disappeared.

"bye Tenten" said Lee

" I guess is just you and... umm Neji? Where did you go?

Lee looked around and find him all alone on the forest. " ooh well my chance to ask Sakura-chan out!"

what do you think! This is my second fan fic... Please no flamers... they hurt my **_sob._**


End file.
